


Existing Between Dreams

by Katsudonace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mid-season 3, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poison, a bunch of mini-aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonace/pseuds/Katsudonace
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Lance ends up taking a hit meant for Keith and is now teetering on the edge of life and death.  He struggles to hang on, fading in and out of consciousness. The only thing that keeps him holding on is Keith and his voice.





	Existing Between Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [they-re-lesbians-harold](https://they-re-lesbians-harold.tumblr.com/) for the [antisvldexchange](https://antisvldexchange.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Huge thanks to [angst-in-space](http://angst-in-space.tumblr.com/), [genericpaladin](https://genericpaladin.tumblr.com/), [sakuragimichi](http://sakuragimichi.tumblr.com/), and [221bdisneystreet](http://221bdisneystreet.tumblr.com/) for betaing! I couldn't have done this without you guys!

Lance felt as if he was floating in a sea of nothingness. His eyes refused to open, or maybe they already were open and the darkness around him was all he could see. He was vaguely aware of voices. 

“What do you mean he’s dying? He risked everything for us! He can’t die!” One voice sounded distressed and choked with tears. Lance wished he could reach out and comfort the voice, but his limbs refused to obey his commands. 

“I wish that wasn’t the case, but no one has ever survived from this poison before,” another voice said. It sounded different, but they were all blending together now. 

“That was ten thousand years ago. I’m going to save him, damn it. He’s not going to die.”

* * *

The darkness continued, and Lance struggled against it. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to be able to join the voices that he was hearing. “Not yet,” a voice whispered in his ear. It reminded him of something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. There was an urge to move on, but tight arms held him down. Opening his eyes, Lance saw Keith clinging to him, nose buried deeply in Lance’s neck. “Not yet,” Keith complained again. “I don’t want to get out of bed just yet. It’s a Saturday.”

Lance chuckled as he ran a hand through Keith’s hair. “Fine, just a couple more minutes,” he relented. He hummed softly as he stared at Keith, unable to believe that he had someone like him. “But only because you’re cute.” That earned him a laugh from Keith. “You know you are. What did I do to deserve you?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Keith grinned, eyes soft as he stared at Lance. “But I love you anyway.” He reached a hand up to cup Lance’s cheek before pulling him into a kiss. Lance hummed into it, allowing Keith to bring him back towards him. He was glad that he’d listened. This was much better than getting out of bed.

* * *

“You know, I never told you this, but I did remember you.” The voice returned. It was hoarse and wet, like its owner had been crying. “I don’t know why I pretended like I didn’t. I think I was embarrassed and ashamed to have been kicked out the way I was. I like you a lot, you know? I can only imagine what you thought of me.” There was a long pause and a shaky breath. “Coran said you should have been dead by now. Whatever you’re holding onto, just hold on tighter. I’m going to save you, I promise.”

* * *

It was the day that Keith left the Garrison. Lance remembered it because while he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want Keith to leave. Even if it meant that Lance now got to live out his dream of being a fighter pilot instead of being stuck as a cargo pilot, he still didn’t want him to. He wanted to tell him that. He also wanted to tell him that he missed sitting behind him, staring at his mullet. Maybe that was why he was standing out at the entrance waiting for him, wanting to tell him that he would be missed, that he didn’t want the spot if it meant losing him.

Lance was just about to give up and try to find Keith after school when he saw a familiar mullet stalking towards him in a huff. “Keith!” Lance shouted, walking forward, but Keith didn’t even slow down. He did seem to glance at him briefly, but the look in his eyes was one of anger and contempt. Lance took a step back, surprised at the look Keith gave him, allowing Keith to continue stomping his way out of the school.

Just then, Iverson stood beside Lance, because of course he was the one escorting Keith off campus. “It’s a shame,” he said as he watched Keith storm down the stairs and through the front gate into the desert. “He had so much potential, could have been one of the best. And now,” he glanced down at Lance as if there was something foul-smelling beside him. “Now, we’re stuck with you.”

Lance’s fists clenched at his sides. Iverson’s words reminded him of how no one saw him, how no one paid any attention to him. He was tired of other people showing him up, disrespecting him. He and Keith had never been friends. The two of them had never even spoken, but he never thought that there was any ill-will between them. Though, if the animosity was what Keith wanted, then that was what he’d get. Keith wasn’t going to show Lance up, not this time. 

Looking back, Lance wished he hadn’t made that decision, wished he hadn’t let Iverson taint his heart.

* * *

“Finding a cure is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” The voice was back, and it sounded less wet than it did before, though a new tiredness had leaked into it. “It’s not fair that you’re in there fighting for your life, and I’m out here, unable to do anything.” There was a sound like nails scraping against glass. “Why do you always have to be the hero? It was supposed to be me in there! I’m supposed to be dying, not you! Why can’t you be the selfish prick you pretend to be and think about yourself for once!?” A soft thud. “Damn it, Lance. Just hang on. Let me save you for once.”

* * *

It was a rough night. Lance knew that it had been a rough night for Keith. He’d heard him crying. How could he not when he slept only a few inches away from him? That’s why he was making his favorite: a bacon-egg sandwich and some hash browns. Sure, it wasn’t McDonalds, but he liked to think that his fresh, homemade cooking was better than processed food that sat under a heat lamp all day.

A noise behind him caught his attention, and Lance turned to see Keith wandering bleary-eyed into the kitchen. There were distinct bags under his eyes, and his hair stuck up in awkward angles, even more so than normal. He didn’t say anything as he shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around Lance, clinging to his chest, head buried in the crook of Lance’s neck.

Reaching back, Lance turned off the stovetop- everything was just about done anyway- so he could wrap his arms around Keith and run his hands through his hair. “Hey, everything alright?” Lance asked, pressing a kiss on top of Keith’s head. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I heard you last night.”

“I’m going to lose you.” Keith’s fingers twisted into Lance’s shirt, balling up the fabric in his fists. The words resonated with Lance, making his throat tighten. “I know I’m going to lose you. No matter what I do or how hard I try.” Shoulders shaking, small sobs began to resound from Keith. “Please don’t leave me.”

Lance chuckled, even though he knew he shouldn’t. “I’m not going to leave you. Never. If I did, who would tell you that your mullet was awful? No one. They’d let you walk around like that.” That earned him a small chuckle from Keith, which was a relief. He liked it when Keith laughed. “I’m going to stay with you. I promise.”

Keith was silent, digging further into Lance, curling into him as Lance held him tightly. “You’re always the one comforting me. You’re always the one protecting me. I want to protect you for once. I want to make you breakfast. I want to see your face as you come through the door to see that I have it on the table. I want to take care of you.”

“You take care of me in your own way.” Lance reached down, pressing his fingers under Keith’s chin and tilting his face up. “Stop acting like I’ve died and let me finish breakfast before it gets cold, okay?” He ran his hand through Keith’s hair one last time before pulling back. “It’s not McDonald’s, so I hope you like it.”

As Lance turned to resume cooking, Keith clung to his back, resting his head between Lance’s shoulder blades. “It’s made by you,” he muttered into the fabric of Lance’s shirt. “Of course it’s going to be good.” After that, Keith fell silent and allowed Lance to continue cooking, though he did nuzzle his nose against Lance every so often.

Lance liked taking care of Keith, if he was honest, since it was clear to him that no one else ever had. He wished he could have always been there for Keith, and he felt guilty that he’d spent so much time letting Keith push him away. They could have had this sooner if he didn’t let his pride get in the way. That was in the past, though. From now on, he was going to be the one to watch over Keith.

* * *

For a moment, all Lance could hear was soft sobbing before the voice began speaking. “I’m starting to think that I’m not allowed to love anyone... because everyone I love leaves.” The sobbing grew harder, and Lance wished he could comfort the voice. “First it was my mom, then my dad, and then my brother. And now you...” The sobbing increased with added wheezing. “You’re going to die, and it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have rushed in. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. It’s no wonder you hate me. I hate me, too. I shouldn’t- I should’ve-” The voice dissolved into incoherent cries after that, pleading and begging in jumbled sentences until there was nothing.

* * *

The baby in Lance’s arms cooed with purple skinned hands reaching out for him. He smiled at her, his daughter. Lance honestly never thought that there’d be a day when he’d get to hold a child. _His_ child. But here he was, in her nursery back on Earth. “You have your father’s eyes,” he told her happily while lightly poking her nose. “Yes, you do.”

Crowding into his space, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, letting his head rest against Lance’s shoulder. “She’s adopted,” Keith reminded him. Despite his comment, he still reached out to poke the baby’s nose like Lance had done. Her nose wrinkled under his touch, causing her to squirm slightly, but Lance’s grip on her remained firm.

“So, she could possibly have her father’s eyes.” Lance tilted his head as Keith glanced up at him, placing a kiss on his forehead. He liked how soft Keith’s face had become, a stark difference from when they had first met at the Garrison. “One day, we’ll have one that’s ours, and they’ll get to have your eyes. Promise.”

“I don’t care if we have one of our own as long as we get to raise them together.” Keith raised his hand, placing it at the base of Lance’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you, though. Lance, you gave me a family, even before we adopted her.” He smiled. Lance wanted to make Keith smile every day. “I never thought I’d have one.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted this, too.” Lance drew closer to Keith until their lips were almost touching. “I wanted to be your family.” He then closed the distance, kissing him softly. It was everything they wanted. For Lance, a family where he wouldn’t be overlooked, and for Keith, just one in general. While it didn’t seem like they fit at first, it turned out that they were always just what the other needed.

* * *

“Good news and bad news.” It relieved Lance that the voice didn’t sound as wrecked this time. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he last heard it, but he was glad, even if he could still hear some sadness there. “So, the good news is that there is a cure. It’s some weird root that should counteract the toxins coursing through you.” There was a pause and a sigh. “Bad news is that the plant’s location is deep within territory guarded by the Galra. It’s not going to be easy, but I’d fight twenty Galra fleets if it meant bringing you back to me.” Lance heard an embarrassed cough. “I mean, to us. Anyway, I’ll be back. With the cure. I promise. Just hang in there until I get back. If you die while I’m gone, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.”

* * *

It was a struggle, like Lance was drowning, gasping for air when there wasn’t any. His hands stretched, trying to grab hold of something, anything, but there was nothing. He was fading, blinking out of existence. There wasn’t anything to keep him grounded. Lance’s heart beat faster and he panicked, knowing that at any second it was going to give out and he’d be dead.

That was, until a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and tugged. “I’ve got you, dude,” Keith’s voice rang in his ear. “Just hang in there.” The hand around Lance’s wrist tightened, pulling Lance through the nothingness. Opening his eyes, Lance saw Keith in his armor, floating freely as he dragged Lance aggressively to him. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m not letting you go.”

Lance allowed Keith to pull him until their chests were touching. “Keith, I’m not going to make it.” While Keith held his waist, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, feeling an ache forming in his chest. “I can’t hold on.” His hands were beginning to shake, even as he clung to Keith, and he felt as if he was going to lose his grip at any second. “It hurts. I’m going to die.”

“You don’t have to hold on, because I have you.” Keith’s arms squeezed tightly. “I’m sure Black and Red aren’t that far away.” His voice wavered, though, and he didn’t sound too certain. “If you give up, I’ll never forgive you.” A tap sounded as Keith rested his helmet against Lance’s. “Don’t leave me. Not like this. You’re a fighter. Fight for me. _Please_?”

Despite his breath coming out in short gasps and the pain burning sharply in his chest, Lance nodded his head as much as he could while it was against Keith’s helmet. Everything hurt, but Keith was fighting to protect him. The least Lance could do was hold on a little longer. Keith needed him to hold on only a little bit longer. Lance just didn’t know if he could.

* * *

“Why isn’t he waking up!?” the voice screamed. “We got the cure! He should be waking up!” Pounding echoed through Lance’s head, and he wished he could tell it to stop. 

“We just administered it. His body needs to flush out the toxins, so he might be in this state for quite some time,” another voice said, but it wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear, at least he didn’t think it was. “He has a long road to recovery, but if this incident has proven anything, it’s that Lance is a fighter. Have some hope. He hasn’t held on all this time just to give up now. You’ll see. Lance will be up and about in a matter of ticks. Just you wait.”

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. His body was on fire, every nerve burning. He could feel his breath coming out in short bursts while the blood in his veins boiled. This was it. Lance knew this was it. There wasn’t any way he could survive when it felt as if his body was caving in on itself. 

“Hang in there, Lance,” Keith’s voice said, but it was distant. He tried to focus on the voice through the pain. “Come on. You’ve got this. Just hang on a bit more.”

Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was in the back of a car with Keith leaning over him, dressed in the costume that Coran had made them wear when he thought they were going to the black market. Keith’s hood was pushed back with the mask on top of his head while he aimed a gun out the open window, firing at a different car filled with gigantic space mice.

“We need to make it back to the ship, Kaltenecker!” Keith shouted. A loud moo resounded, and Lance tilted his head to see Kaltenecker behind the wheel. She was doing a good job driving despite not having opposable thumbs. “Forget the cheese! I know we risked a lot for it, but if we don’t go back, Lance isn’t going to make it!”

Lance still felt hot, as if he was drowning in sweat, but the concern in Keith’s voice made him feel stronger. Everything hurt, but he grasped his side and readjusted himself as he pulled out his gun, holding it up with a grin. “I’ve got this,” he said, though the pain was almost unbearable. “We didn’t come all this way for nothing.”

Keith looked like he was going to protest, but instead he nodded, pulling away from the window so Lance could aim at the other car. Even injured, he was a better shot than Keith. He sucked in a breath and fought through the pain. The team was depending on him, and Lance wasn’t going to let them down by giving up now.

* * *

“I love you,” the voice said, and it made Lance happy to hear that. “I should have told you from the minute I saw you. I should have shouted it at you every day.” Lance heard a fist pound against the glass. “It was just easier to get caught up in our shouting matches, easier to just let everything go unsaid. It was easier to ignore you than admit that you meant something to me.” There was a shaky breath, possibly to prevent more sobbing. “This is punishment. There’s no other explanation. If you wake up, I’ll tell you. Even if you reject me, I’ll still tell you. Anything is better than this. Anything is better than standing here, unable to help you.”

* * *

It was a clear day in the fields where Lance usually walked. The flowers were in full bloom, showing off their purple petals. He liked the escape from the palace. While he wasn’t next in line for the throne, it was expected of him to marry and take over the lands of a different kingdom. Only, none of the treaties had gone through because no one wanted to marry someone so far down the succession line. It made Lance feel as if there was something wrong with him.

“Lance!” 

Turning around, Lance saw Keith approaching him, not surprised since Keith was the only one who addressed him so informally. He wore the usual traditional robes of his people, which looked different from the trousers and tunics of Lance’s own people. “Lance.” His hand gripped the sword at his side tightly, which was tense like the rest of his body. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Well, here I am.” Lance pursed his lips. He hated how his heartbeat quickened in Keith’s presence. Keith was only here for a short time until the end of the trade negotiations that would allow them to expand their resources, and then he’d be gone, back to his homeland for good. “You never use my title, Lord Kogane.”

“Would you want me to?” Keith moved closer, hand on his sword twisting nervously. He bit his lip. “I- I talked to your father.” That made Lance’s eyebrows rise swiftly. “I came here to oversee the trades for my brother, and we’ve come to an agreement.” There was a sinking feeling in Lance’s stomach. “We’ve agreed to give him exclusive rights to our supplies in exchange for a marriage between us.”

While Lance knew that was what was supposed to happen, that he was supposed to get married, that didn’t stop the anger from rising in him. “And who said I wanted to marry you!?” he snapped at Keith. “You didn’t even ask me what I wanted!” His hands clenched at his sides, shaking violently. “You had no right to request that!”

Keith closed the distance between them, and Lance found himself locked in place by the intense gaze that took over Keith’s eyes. “I would say you’d grow to love me, but I know that you don’t have to.” He raised his hand to cup Lance’s cheek. “I should’ve told you from the first moment I saw you. You’re beautiful, Lance. I want to be your husband, if you’ll have me.”

Red colored Lance’s cheeks as he leaned into Keith’s touch. “You still should have asked me first.” He debated pulling back, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Keith to caress him like this. The way that Keith made him feel was what he’d always longed for whenever his parents talked about his future spouse. “I would’ve said yes.”

“I know, but I wanted to make sure I could before I got your hopes up.” Keith lifted his other hand up, placing it behind Lance’s head. He encouraged Lance to bend his head, and he did, allowing their breaths to mingle together, lips only inches apart. “I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile that I loved you, but if we couldn’t be together-”

“I would’ve followed you.” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, and Lance chuckled. “Yeah, I know it probably would’ve started a war, and it’s a stupid, immature thought. Your way is probably a lot better, but I would’ve.” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s waist. “I love you, too, idiot. Just promise me you won’t do something like this again.”

“I promise.” Keith closed the distance and pulled Lance into a kiss. It was magical, making Lance’s toes curl as Keith’s nails scraped lightly against the back of his neck. Lance felt loved. After so many countless rejections, he never thought he’d find someone to love him, yet here he was. Keith loved him. It made everything worth the heartbreak.

* * *

“For the last few days, I’ve been wondering where you get your strength from.” Lance wished he could tell the voice that it was what was anchoring him here, but again, he couldn’t reply. “We were talking about it, thinking of what made you fight so hard. Pidge and Allura think that it’s a beach full of hot alien girls. I bet that it was your face creams, and Coran was certain it was his cooking. Hunk, on the other hand, was certain it was your cow.” The voice chuckled. “All joking aside, I know it’s your family. I never had a family like you had one, but I know Shiro gave me strength, so I’m sure your family does the same for you. I’d like to meet them one day, if you’d let me. I bet they’re nice. Just like you.”

* * *

Sunning himself on the shoreline, Lance hummed as his tail lazed in the water. He enjoyed the way the heat felt on his blue scales. Lance stretched, feeling his back crack nicely. His eyes drifted closed, and he was certain that he was just about to fall asleep for a nice nap when a splash of water hit him in the face, making him sputter.

“Hey!” Lance shouted, sitting up and looking around to see who’d done it. Chuckling caught his attention, and Lance turned his head to see that Keith had beached himself next to him. His red tail didn’t look like Lance’s, as it was spinier rather than slick, and his teeth were more pointed than Lance’s, too. “You really think you’re funny, don’t you, Mullet?”

Keith grinned at him, showing off rows of sharp teeth. “Hilarious,” he replied, letting his tail continue to whip water towards Lance’s face. He laughed as Lance sputtered, though it was hard to be mad as Keith took Lance’s hand into his and pressed a kiss against the knuckles. “You said you’d spend the day with me. It’s not often that we get time alone.”

Frowning, Lance glanced down at their hands, remembering that the two of them weren’t supposed to be around each other. Keith was a predator, while Lance was, well, he wasn’t that. Everyone made that clear. “Sorry.” Lance gave Keith’s hand a small squeeze. “I guess I lost track of time out here.”

“It’s fine. It does feel nice.” Keith stretched, spines standing straighter as he did. He moved in closer, nuzzling into Lance’s side. “Run away with me?” He laid his head on Lance’s shoulder, wet hair sticking to Lance’s cheek. “I don’t want to not be with you any longer. I’m tired of keeping my distance. I want to tell you every day how I feel about you. It’s exhausting pretending that I don’t care about you.”

Lance paused, thinking on it. He knew he’d hated Keith for a long time, not because of what he was, but because of how good he seemed to be at everything. How he did everything better than him. “Yeah,” Lance said with a nod. He wasn’t certain how he’d ended up with someone like Keith, but he didn’t want to lose him now. “I’m tired of pretending, too. Let’s just be together from now on.”

Keith tilted his head up and brought a hand up to rest at the back of Lance’s neck to guide him forward. He pressed his lips into Lance’s, humming softly as he allowed their tails to entwine together. While he didn’t think he’d ever figure out why Keith wanted to be with him, he’d take him over anything, even a beach full of beautiful mermaids, because Keith was all he needed.

* * *

“I’ve been thinking about what Shiro would say if he was here.” The voice sounded distant, barely audible. 

“He’d probably say something cool. Shiro always said the coolest things,” a different voice said, one that he hadn’t even realized he missed. “We’ll find him, just like we found the cure for Lance.”

The voices dropped, and Lance thought they were leaving, like they always did, but he heard movement and the voice he missed was talking again. “Hey, buddy. Keith said I should talk to you. Sorry I really haven’t. It’s been hard seeing you like this. At first, I was kind of hoping it was like when you had that ‘stomach ache’ in third grade. But then Coran said you were dying... I thought it would be like saying goodbye. There’s no rush, but I think we’d all feel better if you woke up soon. We miss you.”

* * *

The sun was high on the beach. Lance had been worried that it was going to rain because that was just his luck, but it didn’t. And here he stood, looking into Keith’s eyes, holding his hands as they stood at the altar. Lance barely paid attention to what was being said, too lost in thought since he couldn’t believe that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Keith.

“Lance,” he heard Hunk whisper to him, elbowing him in the back. He looked back at Hunk, who was, of course, his best man. Tears were in Hunk’s eyes, but he always cried at weddings. “Your vows, man.” Lance glanced around, finally noticing that everyone was staring at him. “I know he’s pretty, but you’re keeping everyone waiting.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Lance shouted, making Keith chuckle. He then turned his attention back to Keith, and it was hard not to get lost in his eyes again. “It was a bumpy road, and there were times when I didn’t think we were going to make it. Times I _really_ didn’t think I was going to make it, but you were always there when I needed you, even when you were angry at me, which was a lot and I mostly deserved it.” He gave Keith’s hand a squeeze. “There’s no one else I’d trust to have my back. I know you’ll always save me. No matter what.”

Keith sniffled, breaking Lance’s grip to rub at his eyes. “Damn it. This is why I wanted to go first. You’re a lot better at talking than I am.” Tears were falling from Keith’s eyes, and Lance reached up to use his thumb to wipe them away, even as tears began to fall from his own eyes. “I said I wouldn’t cry. Please tell me that they’re not recording. This is so embarrassing.”

“Here,” Hunk said, reaching around Lance to hold out some tissues. He was bawling again, tears streaming down his face while he grinned happily at the two of them. “You guys got this.” He gave them the thumbs-up and then sniffled loudly. “This is just so beautiful, buddy. I’m so happy for the two of you.”

Keith took the tissues. “Thanks, dude.” He wiped his tears, though more replaced those. “Shit. Man, our wedding video is going to be an endless string of swears at this point.” Lance chuckled, but he didn’t say anything, knowing that Keith was trying to collect himself for his speech. “Damn it, Lance. There were so many times I thought I’d lose you. I feel like I should have grey hairs from all the times you’ve taken a hit not meant for you.” He sniffled again, taking a deep breath. “I’m glad you held on for me. I’m glad we finally get to have this.”

They then exchanged rings, and Lance found it odd how feeling a cold piece of metal on his finger could make him so happy. He then leaned in, guiding Keith to him into a kiss. They’d kissed a hundred times before, but this one was special. It was a kiss worth fighting for.

* * *

“You’re really surprising Coran.” The voice laughed, sounding honestly relieved. “Maybe it’s the root, or maybe it’s just you, but whatever it is, he says you’re almost out of the woods. Just a few more days, and you’ll be completely stable. If you don’t take a turn for the worse, that is. Coran says we have to be prepared if you do since it can happen.” There was a pause and a sharp inhale. “Whatever it is you’re doing, just keep it up. Keep fighting. I know you can do it, Lance. If anyone can get through this, it’s you.”

* * *

Something was wrong. That was the first thing that came to mind before he realized he wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t breathing. It wasn’t like drowning. Lance had almost drowned once. He lived next to a beach, so maybe it was inevitable that he’d experience the sudden rush of water into his lungs, stealing the breath from him.

This wasn’t that, though. His breath just wasn’t there. He clawed at his neck, legs kicking as he tried to find his way in the darkness. There was a light in the distance, and instinct told him to go to it. His feet moved against nothingness, and he felt his senses slowly shutting down. He’d held on for so long, just to have it all end now. It wasn’t fair. Lance never got to tell Keith that he loved him back.

“No!” Keith’s voice shot through the darkness. “You’re not leaving me!” He could hear the fear underneath the raw anger. “Breathe! _Please_!” It was a desperate plea that had Lance turning around, looking back to the darkness. “Come on,” Keith continued more frantically. “Just like Shiro taught you. You’ve got this, Keith. You’re going to save him.”

A hazy image appeared before him, and it took him a minute to realize that it was Keith. He had his hand outstretched to him with a small smile on his face. It was a disconnect from the panicked, breathless voice that was ringing through Lance’s head. Still, he smiled back and placed his hand into Keith’s. 

He was ready to see him again.

* * *

Suddenly, everything felt too real. Lance’s lungs burned, and he gasped as they took their first real breath in weeks. It almost hurt how real everything was, how the air felt on his skin and how the realization sunk in that Keith was hovering above him, lips parted, hands on Lance’s chest in between compressions. He stared down at Lance with joy, relief, fear, and many other emotions that Lance could probably pinpoint if his head wasn’t swimming right now.

Lance grinned up at Keith, and Keith’s face focused into a confused scowl. Everything hurt. He still had to recover, but he’d worry about that later. “Hey,” he croaked out, his throat surprisingly hoarse. “Did I die and go to Heaven?” He winked at Keith, not missing the faint color that appeared in his cheeks. “Because I think there’s an angel above me.”

Keith’s eyes widened. The panic was back, and he glanced up to look at someone else. “Coran, it didn’t work!” he shouted angrily, making Lance realize that he was lying on the floor of the pod room with everyone crowding around him. Coran stood a foot away from them in front of an open pod. “The cure you made addled him or something! I-”

Reaching up, Lance tugged at the collar of Keith’s weird, red jacket, bringing him down to his level so that he could whisper into his ear. “I heard everything you said.” That seemed to get Keith’s attention from the way he tensed, eyes darting to Lance and looking more like a startled animal than a human. “To answer your question, it was you.”

The shocked look on Keith’s face made Lance chuckle, even if it hurt. He didn’t say anything, since he didn’t get a chance to as the others were suddenly crowding around Lance. Hunk looked stressed through his smile and tears, clear bags under his eyes. Allura’s hair was down and clearly frazzled while her eyes looked puffy as if she’d been crying. Pidge didn’t appear different, but Lance could see visible relief written all over her face. He glanced up at Coran, noticing that he was breathing easier, too.

They all talked, telling him how much they missed him, how happy they were to finally have him better. It was hard to keep up with the energy because despite sleeping for two weeks (nearly three) according to Coran, he felt drained. Still, he didn’t want to disappoint them. If it was any of them, he’d probably be acting the same way.

“Alright, alright,” said Keith, who had been quiet up until now. “Lance needs to get to a bed and have some proper sleep. One that’s not induced by a healing pod.” His lips thinned as his gaze locked onto Lance in an attempt to keep his emotions in check. “And as the leader, it’s my job to see him there.” He glanced at Hunk. “If that’s okay.”

Hunk waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, you want some alone time with Lance, I see.” He wore a sly grin, as did Allura and Pidge, making Lance wonder what had happened while he was asleep. Blush appeared on Keith’s cheeks, and Keith looked away to glare at one of the pods. “Come on, buddy. You know you don’t have to ask.”

Keith didn’t answer, still looking angry and embarrassed. The others moved, giving Keith space to get to Lance. He didn’t look at Lance as he bent down to help him to his feet. Lance couldn’t even protest if he wanted. His legs felt dead, and he was grateful that Keith was so strong that he was able to take all of Lance’s weight like this. It was nice, too, finally being able to touch Keith for real.

While he didn’t want to ruin being this close to Keith, Lance knew that this was the only chance he might have to talk since he doubted Keith would just dump him in the middle of a hallway and run. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t. “We should talk,” Lance said, still hating how hoarse his voice sounded. “About what you said. You said-”

“I said I loved you. I didn’t think you could hear me.” Keith licked his lips. His eyes flickered, landing everywhere that wasn’t Lance. “But if we’re talking about this, then we’re also talking about why you took that hit for me. I know it’s something you do...” He trailed off painfully. “It just felt different this time.”

Lance stared at Keith, trying to get to his eyeline. “That’s because it was.” Keith’s eyes snapped back to him with a look of disbelief. “I couldn’t lose you. I refused to. In fact, I thought the shot was going to be deadlier than poison when I took the hit for you.” He snorted and shook his head. “I really thought I was going to die this time.”

“So did I,” Keith huffed angrily. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them up again. “Why? Why couldn’t you lose me?” His gaze lingered on Lance’s lips before glancing up at him again. “Is it-?” He cut himself off, gulping loudly. It was cute, and under different circumstances, Lance might have laughed at how nervous Keith was about this. “Is it for the same reason I couldn’t lose you?”

Nodding his head, Lance smirked. “Yeah. I love you, too, Mullet.” He tilted his head, even though it made him feel dizzy, to rest it against Keith’s head. “I dreamed about you. The life I wanted with you. The life we could possibly have after Voltron.” His nose wrinkled. “Then one where you were a feudal lord and I was a prince. And we were mermaids. Kaltenecker could drive?” His eyebrow quirked up. “What exactly did you give me?”

Keith laughed, actually laughed, and that was the best sound Lance had heard in forever. “Don’t worry about it.” He nuzzled against Lance, as much as he could with the awkward angle while he dragged Lance down the hallway. “Maybe it’s best that you didn’t know what we put in your system. It was kind of gross.”

Lance chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it.” He nuzzled against Keith, relaxing into him now. His eyes were drooping, and Lance was having a hard time staying awake. As his eyes closed again, he was suddenly jostled and lifted in the air. Lance yelped, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith began to carry him. “What the hell, Keith!?”

“You’re tired.” There was an amused twinkle in his eye. “Just sleep. You’ve earned it.” He leaned forward. “I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Then he closed the distance, and Lance was almost certain that he was still dreaming, except that it felt better than anything Lance could even imagine, and it was almost a shame when they finally broke apart.

“I love you, too.” Lance yawned, and though he didn’t want to, his eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. He rested his head against Keith’s shoulder as he drifted off, taking in his scent, which was a little sweaty. But Keith had been stressed, and he trained when he was stressed. It wasn’t much longer until Lance was asleep. 

This time, he didn’t dream.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my writing journal at [KatsudonAce](https://katsudonace.tumblr.com/) or on my main at [Keithphantom](http://keithphantom.tumblr.com/).


End file.
